This invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly to an improved layout for certain components of the engine that will provide good performance without loss of balance.
It is well known that the performance of a motorcycle, particularly those embodying two-cycle engines, can be improved if the exhaust system is provided with an enlarged, expansion chamber at a predetermined distance from the exhaust port of the engine. However, because of the small size of a motorcycle, it is frequently difficult to position the expansion chamber and interconnecting exhaust pipe at this optimum location without interfering with either other components of the motorcyle or with the rider's position on the motorcyle. For example, if the motorcyle is of the water cooled type, it is difficult to position both the expansion chamber, interconnecting exhaust pipe and the cooling radiator in locations where the balance of the motorcycle is not affected and/or the flow of cooling air across the radiator is not obstructed by either the expansion chamber or other components of the motorcyle. If the expansion chamber is positioned at a forward location where it will be clear of the rider, it has tended to obstruct the radiator with previously proposed constructions. On the other hand, if the expansion chamber is positioned rearwardly of the radiator, it will interfere with the rider's position.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved layoff for a motorcyle that permits the components to be positioned clear of the rider and yet not interfere with each other's operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact motorcyle layout in which the components do not interfere with each other or with the rider and the balance of the motorcyle is also not disturbed.